1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to keys and more particularly to a system, a method and removable and exchangeable covers for the proximal end of hotel and like keys, which key covers provide room identification indicia and may be easily and accurately moved from key to key as hotel or like locks are rotated.
2. Prior Art
Hotel, motel and like keys have traditionally received room identification by either (a) die stamping the number into the material comprising the proximal end of the key or (b) placing the number upon a separate tag which is securely joined to the proximal end of the key by a chain or the like. When the first technique is used, the key must be discarded and a new one made and marked with the room identification each time the hotel locks are rotated (for security reasons, for example). When the second technique is used, the hotel guest is required to carry the resulting bulky and heavy key-chain-tag combination. This not only is awkward for the guest, it reduces to some extent the goodwill which would otherwise be created. Also, it is cumbersome to remove the tag and chain from the key and expensive when the tag-chain-key combination is inadvertently retained by the guest after check out and later mailed back to the hotel.